callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mai Nguyen
Captain Mai Nguyen (vietnamese: Nguyễn Mai), better known as the Survivalist, is a character within Call of Duty: WWII Zombies and member of the Bureau of Archaic Technologies. History Mai Nguyen grew up in and was recruited by Hank Rideau to be part of the Bureau of Archaic Technologies formed after the zombies outbreak in Berlin as part of Straub's counterattack to save the Führer and repel the Soviet Red Army. She was part of the convoy to deliver the pieces of the Sword of Barbarossa to , Antarctica through the Antlantic. She was an ensign on the flagship, the U.S.S. Mount Olympus, when the convoy was attacked by zombies and the captain killed. The convoy managed to repel the undead and Nguyen was promoted by Rideau as captain with several ships under her leadership. When the Raven team went missing after reforging the sword, she was tasked by Rideau to move her ships away from the Atlantic and to patrol the in search of the lost plane. Unlockable characters Survivalist Survivalist is an unlockable character, she can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Final Reich, in this case being the "Survival Guide" challenge set. *'No Touching' - Survive Wave 30 with no downed players in The Final Reich. (No slacking off, on your feet.) *'Luddite' - Survive Wave 30 without any player using Blitz in The Final Reich. (Don't trust this newfangled medicine.) *'In the Dark' - Survive Wave 30 without generator power in The Final Reich. ("Back in my day...") *'I Love My Gun' - Survive Wave 30 with only each player's starting weapon in The Final Reich. (Only what you brought with you.) *'Roll the Dice' - Survive Wave 30 with only weapons from two Mystery Box uses per player in The Final Reich. Starting weapons are allowed, but cannot be upgraded. (Roll the dice. Take what you can get.) Survivalist (WWII).png Bloodraven Survivalist Bloodraven Survivalist is an unlockable character, she can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Darkest Shore, in this case being the "In charge" challenge set added on February 7th, 2018. *'Iron Legs' - Keep your heels planted on the Darkest of Shores. (Survive on your feet.) ** Escape without any players going down in the boss fight. *'Head Of The Spear' - Break the front and weaken the line. (There is no point.) ** Defeat the Purple Meistermeuchler first in the boss fight. *'Static Buildup' - Do not be alarmed. Remain at arms reach. (Bright lights and pain.) ** Escape without any players taking damage from the special attacks of the Meistermeuchlers in the boss fight. Deathraven Survivlaist Deathraven Survivalist is an unlockable character, she can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Darkest Shore, in this case being the "Sol Ace" challenge set added on February 7th, 2018. *'Beach Headhunter' - Defeat the tide, one head at a time. (Lose a head or two.) ** Kill all zombies in the initial beach rush with headshots. *'Dig It' - Dodge and swing and jump and swing. (Entrenched on a beach.) ** Kill all zombies in the initial beach rush with melee attacks. *'Hunchback' - Take a new perspective to survival. (Sweeping for gold.) ** Kill all zombies in the initial beach rush while crouching. Deathraven_Survivalist_Head_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Deathraven_Survivalist_Body_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg The Survivalist From Hanoi Deathraven Survivalist is an unlockable character, she can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Darkest Shore, in this case being the "The Hunter" challenge set added on February 7th, 2018. *'Face To Face' - Escape without snare or contraption. (I shall bring death.) ** Escape without using traps. *'Matador' - Ensnare the Apex Predator. (Nothing is too fast to die.) ** Kill 3 Meuchlers with traps in 1 match. *'Trapper' - Survive without elbow grease. (The pain train keeps coming.) ** Survive 4 consecutive waves only using traps. Moonraven Survivalist Moonraven Survivalist is an unlockable character, he could be unlocked by completing a Special Contract during the Liberty Strike seasonal event. * Moonraven Survivor Contract - Open 20 Doors in Nazi Zombies. Moonraven_Survivalist_Head_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Moonraven_Survivalist_Body_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Stormraven Survivalist Stormraven Survivalist is an unlockable character, he could be unlocked by completing a Special Order during the Days of Summer seasonal event between August 14th to August 21st 2018. * Shock Hazard - Kill 75 Drowned Zombies with Electrical Weapons. Stormraven_Survivalist_Head_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Stormraven_Survivalist_Body_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg StormravenSurvivalist_NaziZombies_WWII.png Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Characters